


Lily of the Valley

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cute, Early summer, Established Relationship, Flower vase, Flowers, Fluff, Gift, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, lily of the valley, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 23: Lily of The Valley.Lance brings home Hunk’s favorite flower.





	Lily of the Valley

“Hey Hunk…”, Lance happily said as he opened the door to their apartment, a smile in his face. He heard the water in the kitchen running, which meant his boyfriend was cleaning the dishes or making some food, which made it even better. Surprising him while he was in the kitchen made everything way better. “I have a surprise for you”.

“Oh hey Lance. You do?”, Lance heard Hunk answer from the other room, he lit up when he heard the cute and small excitement in his voice, the voice he always got when Lance brought home gifts.

“Sure did”, he said as he walked into the kitchen, one hand behind his back, as he held something with an amazing smell of late spring and the outdoors. That of course, were some newly plucked lily of the valleys, in full bloom, green and white. “Tada. Your favorite flowers!”.

“Lance, they’re amazing. Thank you so much. I gotta get a vase immediately”, Hunk said before putting the dishes down, opening a cabin to get a vase, filled it with water, carefully taking the flowers and put it on the dining table, a perfect decoration to the yellow kitchen walls, it screamed summer.

“I’m glad you liked it, you always talk about how much you love those kinds of flowers, so I went and plucked you some”.

“Thanks sweetie, but remember to wash your hands now”.

“Of course. I know they’re toxic after what happened last time”.

Laugh.

“Sure…”.


End file.
